


猜人游戏

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	猜人游戏

*预警写在前头，是伪装成allkc文学的廉岸车.主廉岸，有紫岸、海岸元素，强制有.  
*神岩是幕后黑手.  
  
  
身子沉重的很，手也麻木到没有什么知觉，岸优太拼凑起零散的意识逐渐清醒起来。他记得自己还在跟踪目标对象，突然后颈被人砍了一下便失去意识了。他的双手被吊起来捆住，粗糙的麻绳深深的勒进手腕，试探性的轻轻挣扎触碰到被磨破的伤口传来一些痛感。眼睛也被蒙上了布，岸艰难地睁开一条缝想要看出点什么，可连一丝光都没有透进布里，他除了黑色的一片什么也看不着。这个姿势并不舒服，手被绑的生疼，岸下意识地晃动了下身体。  
察觉到岸优太已经醒了，岩桥玄树戳了戳身边的神宫寺勇太，饶有兴致的把别在衣领上的麦摘下来放到嘴边宣告着游戏的开始：“岸优太，现在开始我们和你玩个游戏。猜猜是谁在和你做，猜不对那就做到你猜对为止。”  
经过处理的声线根本听不出是来自谁，岸皱了皱眉，向来反应迟钝的他似乎还没反应过来怎么回事，更何况现在都还是晕晕的。  
“那……”他问道，“范围是什么？”  
神宫寺勇太提起衣领，对着别在上面的麦说道：“组织里的人。”做完这一切便拉着岩桥一起退到远处看着。  
又是一个处理过的声音，但明显能分辨出的是和刚才声音截然不同，组织里的事情不是一个人就能反抗的，岸没什么力气的手指刚摸索到绳结又无力的垂了下来。

会被怎么样呢？岸在混乱中胡思乱想着。直到察觉后颈被湿湿的舔了一下，热乎乎的气息凑了上来，这才反应过来第一个人已经来了。平野紫耀在刚刚舔过的地方轻咬了一口，不痛，甚至痒痒的，痒到止不住发颤。岸忍不住想拉远一点距离，又因为绳子的拘束而无处可躲。像是为了惩罚岸刚才想要逃跑的举动一般，平野随后毫无预兆的重重咬了下去，岸还未出口的叫声被平野塞进嘴里的手指打断，他的手指搅动着岸的舌头，凑到岸的耳边用气音拖长了音节说了声多谢款待。  
缓缓将手指抽出，上面沾着岸亮晶晶的唾液。平野揽着怀里不住在颤抖着的人，环着岸的胳臂沿着他身体的曲线向下游走在腰际停了下来，将手从下面探进岸的衣服里，湿湿的触感让岸忍不住缩了下身子，却是愈发的往平野的怀里靠。平野用沾着岸唾液的手指在岸的肚脐四周打圈，小腹不适应的一抽一抽，平野更是停不下来。  
他移到岸身前，只耐心解了两颗扣子便不耐烦地将衬衣扯开了，捧着岸的腰从小腹一口一口舔上去。 平野的触碰让岸感到胆颤，不知什么时候已被对方隔着裤子玩弄起了他的性器，岸因为眼睛被蒙住而格外敏感，他不断喘着粗气大脑一片空白，只觉得这个对他动手动脚的男人万分熟悉，却不知道怎么判断他是谁。无法冷静辨别的他干脆把五个人的名字全喊了一遍。  
虽然犯规，但的确有平野紫耀的名字。神宫寺拿着麦警告岸之后不许这样，又喊了一声“平野紫耀 OUT！”  
  
并没有给岸喘口气的中场休息时间，永濑廉的手很快就触碰了上来，指尖绕到岸的身后不断抚摸着背部的线条，又往上划停留在了后颈处——这里刚刚被别人咬过，他不喜欢。但他似乎很满意现在这样脸上泛着红晕还在微微喘息竭力调整呼吸的岸。他有些兴奋，还是第一次看到这样的岸，他俯下身将唇贴到岸的唇上的举动是那样的温柔，使得岸也莫名觉得这个吻是那么的令人安心。廉用舌头撬开岸的唇齿，岸竟然没有丝毫防备，任由廉的舌头在他的口中撒欢的索取着。即使没有回应，廉也对岸的反应十分满意，如果可以，他真想看看、或者说他很期待这双藏在黑布下的眼睛是不是已经布满泪水了，在与他对视后又会不会狼狈的别过头呢。  
廉的左手像对待珍宝似的捧着岸的脸颊，头从右侧贴过去舔了舔岸白净的耳垂，呼了口气又重重地咬了一口留下一个牙印。他还想再玩的过分一点，冒着被发现的风险，大胆的用气音说了声：“leader，是我哦。”  
痛感让意识朦胧的岸清醒了一瞬，他意识到了自己刚刚并没有产生抵触的情绪，也清楚的听到了那声leader。不会错，这个人是永濑廉。这样想着却并没有想要喊出名字结束游戏的意思，廉好像察觉了岸的想法越发放肆了。他粗暴地扯下岸的裤子，被大力扯掉地扣子飞出去掉在地上。岸的内裤湿的一塌糊涂，因为持续的刺激而渗出的腺液将性器的轮廓勾勒的很明显，廉恶意的把手伸进岸优太的内裤里掏了一下，感到被冒犯的岸只是咬着下唇闷哼了一声并未多做反抗。  
伸向后穴的手指反馈着这场性事可能没有那么顺利的信息，太干了，廉在心里抱怨着。他蹲下身，一口含住岸的性器。岸没能成功堵住从喉咙里溜出来的舒服的呜咽，廉见状更加卖力的舔出声，用舌面顶弄着豁口。平时连自慰都很少，更别提根本没有被口过的经历，岸甚至来不及多思考，在廉主动为他深喉的时候岸尽数射在了廉的口中。  
大意了，廉站起身，扣住岸的后脑用嘴堵住岸的嘴，看他拼命摇着头唔唔乱叫愈加兴奋，直到将含住的精液一滴不漏的送到岸的嘴里强迫他全咽下去才放开他。  
什么嘛，明明是优太自己的。他刮下岸嘴边流下的一些液体，走到岸的身后借着若有似无的润滑毫不犹豫的往后穴塞进去一根手指。从未有过的被进入的感觉，羞耻感更甚疼痛感，岸的身体因为紧张而僵硬着，又很快被廉掐着他乳首的举动而转移了注意力。  
“别...”刚一出口就后悔了，岸差点忘了这是一场无法暂停的游戏。只说出口一半的求饶让廉暗暗加重了力道希望能听到后半句，直到乳首因为充血而立了起来也只听见了岸破碎的呻吟声。  
拉下自己的裤子，胡乱撸了几把因为对象是岸而早已坚挺的性器。廉迫不及待地扒下岸的内裤，在他耳边说了句“leader，我要进来啦——”便抚上岸的腰慢慢将性器送入他的体内。岸忍着疼痛，时而忍不住而发出咿咿呀呀的声音。  
“痛要喊出来啊，leader。”廉像是自言自语似的说出这句话，似乎已经有持无恐了，声音足以让岸优太听清。在岸说不上配合但绝对也不是反抗的情况下，随着廉不断深入地操弄着，快感累积起来用尽了岸最后的力气，无论是身体无意识的夹紧廉还是站立，岸都已经支撑不住了，他的腿在颤抖。体内不断放肆着的性器终于停了下来，些许白色液体顺着腿根流下来，岸舒了口气意识到已经结束了。  
廉上半身紧贴岸优太的脊背，头贴着头亲昵且小声地在岸耳边说道：“优太早就猜到是我了吧。——下一个是海人。”  
岸已经没有力气了：“廉…是永濑廉！”  
远处的岩桥玄树不紧不慢拿起麦：“永濑廉 OUT！”  
随后廉不舍的从还在收缩着的后穴中缓缓抽出性器，理好裤子。顺便帮岸优太提上内裤，胡乱擦了一下腿上残留的印记。

和廉这一通缠绵后，岸浑身大汗淋漓，汗珠顺着发梢滴下，大腿内侧还残留着零星的白色液体，说是衣不遮体又恰好在廉走前挡住了该挡住的部位。他重重地喘息着，高桥海人有些心疼他，又觉得他秀色可“餐”。高桥捏住岸地下巴向上抬起，低下头准备亲上去的时候岸一边大喘气一边喊了声“海人”。  
高桥惊了一下，他不想被远处看着的岩桥和神宫寺发现，也不想让这场游戏这么快结束，头略微偏移了些吻在了岸的嘴角上。大概是虚心了吧，高桥比岸抖的还厉害的只在对方的肩头，脖子以及锁骨处轻轻吻着，时不时伸出舌头像小猫喝水般地舔一下。岸优太努力调整自己的呼吸，双手已经麻的感受不到了，他用尽自己全身最后的力量一般哑声喊出“高桥海人！”。  
正看着好戏的神宫寺和看过了精彩处正笑着的岩桥对视了一眼，拿起麦“高桥海人OUT！”  
  
“GAME OVER”


End file.
